


Correspondances

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: Correspondances [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Français | French, M/M, Roma | Rome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Journal d'un voyage, le leur, le mien, le vôtre. A Rome (peut-être) où l'on fait comme les romains, où tout, même le temps, va et vient.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Correspondances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726324
Comments: 101
Kudos: 3





	1. Peuplier

**Author's Note:**

> À a., pour ce que vous savez.

Les peupliers ressemblaient à ceux qui fréquentaient les marges de ses livres de latin. Leurs fûts si droits pliants au gré du vent, s'agitant comme dans un bruissement d'eau. Il lui semblait qu'il était entré dans un rêve. Dans les ruines du Forum, dans les colonnes des Dioscures, dans les pavés disjoints qui couvraient les rues et les venelles, le passé affleurait, jamais bien loin. Comme s'il suffisait de fermer les yeux un instant et toute la modernité du vingtième siècle naissant s'effaçait et que l'on devinait, comme en filigrane, en lamé d'argent et d'histoire, un temps depuis longtemps révolu.


	2. Dalle

Peut-être que pour être tout à fait au fait de ce qu'avait ressenti Erich à son arrivée à Rome, il aurait fallu traverser la Manche, s'absorber dans la contemplation des falaises blanches de Douvres qui s'éloignaient dans le soleil couchant, il aurait fallu prendre le train à Calais, l'express de nuit entre Paris et Rome... Mais l'on ne voyageait plus comme ça, pas quand on avait que deux semaines pour Rome. C'était une mise en bouche, un prologue, lui avait dit Erik alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'avion et à fouler les pavés rendus dalles lisses par le temps. 


	3. Procédure

Les procédures n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez lui. On ne se saluait pas de la même façon que dans le pays qu'il avait quitté. Ici tout était différent, même dans la saveur de l'air qui semblait chargé d'odeurs plus épaisses et où l'encens des églises qu'il visitait avec ravissement se mêlaient aux effluves de vin riche et capiteux, aux parfums acidulés de l'huile d'olive dont sa logeuse faisait un usage abondant dans tous les plats qu'elle préparait... Pour tout dire, après deux semaines ici, il lui semblait même que la peau de son compagnon avait acquis de nouvelles saveurs.


	4. Mépriser

Parfois ils rirent mais ils ne méprisèrent pas les coutumes de l'Italie. Charles eut le plaisir de retrouver leurs rituels avec des vins blancs qu'il accompagnait de petits biscuits aux amandes : cela lui servait à marquer la fin d'une journée de pérégrinations.

Plusieurs fois, ils allèrent au marché et remplirent le petit panier d'osier souple qu'Erik avait amené d'une profusion de petites choses exquises. Ils avaient découvert ce marché un jour qu'ils avaient prévu une visite guidée de la Villa Borghese mais que bien occupés qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas su s'extirper à temps d'entre les draps de coton blanc.


	5. Vache

Ses papilles furent charmées. Il fut même enchanté et goûta tout ce qu'on lui présentait sous les airs gentiment horrifiés d'Edward. La crémière aussi était ravie : le voyageur lui avait fait son chiffre de la semaine et voyant comme elle pouvait arrondir la chose, elle proposa une visite de sa ferme.

Le lendemain, deux hommes en costume crème arpentaient la campagne romaine, sous le regard placide des vaches. Même Edward trouva cela tout à fait charmant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'étaler un vaste mouchoir blanc sur l'herbe au moment où ils voulurent s'embrasser dissimulés derrière un vieux chêne centenaire.


	6. Brouillon

Dans la lumière naissante du matin, il eut des envies de savoir dessiner. Il eut des envies d'art comme on peut avoir envie de faire l'amour. Il pensa aux marges des carnets d'Erich où se promenaient des esquisses. Il ne savait pas faire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'élaborer mille brouillons dans sa tête, les yeux mi-clos. À mi-chemin entre le rêve et la vie. Quand il sortit de sa torpeur, c'était Charles, en chemise vert-d'eau seulement, plus nu que s'il avait été tout à fait dénudé, qui le dessinait du regard, suivant toutes les courbes et les creux, gourmand.


	7. Peluche

Son anglais est beau se dit Erich. Il n'est pas beau comme une statue antique. Il est bien plus beau encore. Parce qu'il se tient légèrement courbé comme c'est souvent le cas des gens trop grand, dans ses yeux myosotis, dans son sourire légèrement irrégulier, pas une peluche sur ses vestons, son accent du nord de l'Angleterre. Vivant, de chair et de sang, destiné à un jour au néant mais donc immortel. Erich sait en revanche que lui, il est aux goûts du monde. Il sait qu'on le dit beau. Par chance, il n'est pas vaniteux, il est seulement fier.


	8. Corbeille

Ils ne viennent pas dans l'église au moment où la corbeille circule entre les fidèles, ils ne se donnent pas ce droit. Un athée et un juif qui assistent à une messe tridentaine ce serait quand même bien ironique.

Mais tous deux s'accordent à dire que les catholiques ont un sacré sens de l'esthétique. Les saints et les martyrs dans des douleurs extatiques, les ornements liturgiques des matières les plus nobles, passementeries d'or et d'argent, le marbre, le porphyre. Et que l'église ait un tel ascendant sur les gens c'était bien la preuve que le paganisme antique n'était jamais loin.


	9. Plumeau

Un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, Erich et Edward avaient remonté au pas de charge le petit escalier un peu branlant de la pensione de la Via dell'Olmata sans même un regard pour le vieux plumeau scandalisé qu'ils avaient croisé et une fois derrière la porte de bois blanc, ils ne purent se contenir et le fou-rire qui leur chatouillaient délicieusement le ventre remonta jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un éclat. Le soleil jetait ses derniers feux sur Rome. C'était un concert d'orange, de rose, et de parme. Dans l'air, le parfum du jasmin, de la rue, et de la nuit naissante. 


	10. Prévoir

Il pleuvait sur Rome. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu de parapluie. C'était l'une de ces pluies d'été, pas seulement ondée mais pluie qui lave tout, qui rince même. Leurs chemises s'en trouvèrent collantes et indécentes, leurs barbes ruisselèrent. Et là sous la pluie, à moitié enfoui dans les bras de Charles, Erik sentit les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur les siennes, ses mains se poser, fermes, possessives, sur ses hanches. C'était presque un de ces baisers de cinéma. Non pas que la vie soit toujours douce, mais elle aurait pu être bien pire qu'à cet instant-là.


	11. Cadran

On dit parfois de lui que c'est un original. Est-ce pour la montre à son poignet plutôt que dans le gousset de son veston ? Ou est-ce à cause du gardénia à sa boutonnière ? Ou encore de sa crinière rousse assortie à sa barbe ? Est-ce l'homme a ses côtés ? Mais ici, personne ne le connaît. Alors il profite de l'anonymat que lui donne la ville et il visite avec ravissement tout ce qu'il peut, il jouit de la chaleur de la nuit, blancheur de la lune, se délecte du soleil qu'il absorbe comme un grand chat. Et mieux encore, il aime.


	12. Coopérer

Il s'agit de coopérer, c'est quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut faire seul. C'est bien comme cela que Charles se retrouve allongé paresseusement sur le ventre, glorieusement peu vêtu avant que ne commence une nouvelle journée. Erik sort le tube approprié du tiroir, réchauffe quelques instants la crème entre ses grandes mains et avec soin et tendresse, en s'efforçant de ne négliger aucun centimètre carré de chair anglaise et tendre, couvre son compagnon de la crème solaire qui l'empêchera de finir la journée en homard. Parfois, il arrive que les mains glissent mais on attend le soir.


	13. Réforme

Ces Saint-Sébastiens dans des douloureuses extases sont un ravissement. Il n'a pas à faire la réforme de tout son être pour qu'il lui semble qu'il venait de se trouver un semblable, un même, un frère. Il se rappelle alors de ses premiers émois devant les gravures des livres d'art, de ses transports premiers face aux chairs martyres. A ces échos de lui-même. Et de voir cela à taille d'homme, à hauteur des cieux, c'était comme une étreinte d'un inconnu qu'il aurait toujours connu, à son insu. Il ne pouvait être que seul face au tableau ou c'eût été trop d'émotions.


	14. Prétendre

Ce n'est pas la prétention de l'acte du matin-même. C'est Erik qui est allongé la tête dans le traversin, un coussin sous le bassin. C'est Erik qui est habillé du soleil finissant sa course dans le ciel quand Charles porte encore seulement que sa chemise assis sur ses cuisses. Charles qui sort un autre tube du tiroir. Refait les mêmes gestes presque. Plutôt qu'une crème épaisse, il étale des baisers sur les clavicules d'Erik avant de redescendre, paresseux et tendre, le long des vertèbres jusqu'au sacrum qu'il honore avec des libations et des prières que l'on réserve aux divinités antiques.


	15. Manège

C'est un drôle de manège, une sacrée mise en scène. Il est ardu de jouer le jeu comme il le faudrait mais la récompense sera à la hauteur. Prétendre que l'on ne se connaît pas, s'aborder comme si c'était la première fois, se séduire à mots couverts. Oui, tout à fait charmé, monsieur... redites-moi votre nom... Le répéter encore, le faire jouer dans sa bouche, le redire avec plaisir. Vous voudrez bien me suivre jusqu'à ma pension... un sourire de connivence, le seul petit écart qu'ils se permettent et puis sitôt la porte close à fond un baiser qui s'éternise.


	16. Exploiter

Il fallut tout exploiter. Vices et vertus. Pour qu'ils se connaissent et s'apprenent. Ce ne fut jamais sous la contrainte et la torture mais ce fut plutôt comme des appendices au plaisir, une façon de notes que l'on prend du bout des doigts sur la chair tendre offerte. Le changement de cadres fut ainsi propice à de nouveaux apprentissages. Le goût de l'air, l'odeur du temps, le bruissement de l'espace, n'étaient pas les mêmes et cela était la source d'une inspiration nouvelle. D'appétits nouveaux comme si les appâts n'étaient pas tous à fait les mêmes sous le soleil de l'Italie.


	17. Corniche

Sous la mince corniche qui les abritaient de l'ondée passagère, Erich se prit à se souvenir. Sa rencontre avec Edward. Un pluvieux soir de septembre dans le quadrangle de Magdalen College en 18xx. Il sortait d'un dîner chez Westchester où il s'était un peu echauffé et tragédie, il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux. On s'était moqué de son jeune âge, on l'avait dit béjaune. Mais Erich avait écouté attentivement. Plus tard, Edward ne saurait pas dire pourquoi il avait ainsi fait confiance au point de se mettre en péril mais il était terriblement plus courageux que l'on aurait présumé.


	18. Épais

C'était un ravissement de fraîcheur. Entre les murs épais de la petite église perdue dans un dédale de rues tout romain. Assis sur un banc, tête entre les mains, on aurait presque pu le croire en dévotions éplorées. Il n'en était rien. Il n'osa pas se déchausser mais la tentation de poser ses pieds nus sur les dalles de pierre qui gardaient encore un peu du froid des montagnes toscanes était grande. Qu'aurait-il dit si on l'avait pris sur le fait ? Sûrement Erik aurait ri, lui que la chaleur ne semblait pas toucher. Il sourit et retira ses oxfords.


	19. Trousseau

Le mince trousseau de clefs tomba entre les carreaux noir et blanc. La porte fut refermée. Le temps s'arrêta. Les mains se posèrent sur les épaules. Se glissèrent sous les blazers qui tombèrent au sol à l'unisson. Le baiser se fit urgent et possessif. L'amour était là. Les mains se posèrent sur les hanches, le tissu disparu d'un mouvement souple et ample mais soudainement on ralentit.L'un comme l'autre retint son souffle et il s'écoula quelques petites secondes où la caresse n'était encore que l'idée d'une caresse, et où elle ne s'était pas encore commise. Ce fut comme un moment de grâce. 


	20. Vomir

Il ne vomit pas d'injures, ne fit aucun reproche à son partenaire, mais en ce dernier matin romain, il n'avait pas fière allure. La nuit avait été trop courte, la lumière du soleil, trop blanche. Lorsqu'il se leva, la tête lui tourna. Il se saisit avec gratitude du verre d'eau qu'on lui tendit, avala les deux cachets qui devaient desserrer l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes. Et sans qu'il ne sut bien s'expliquer pourquoi, il rit d'un vrai rire sincère et joyeux. Et puis, sous la douche, la réponse lui vint. Il venait de repenser à leur première rencontre.


	21. Expier

Son journal ne serait pas une expiation, il ne serait pas le cahier d'une conscience qui s'exposerait avant qu'on ne lui offre la rémission de ses péchés au nom d'un dieu qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas non plus une tentative de prouver sa normalité, il n'avait rien à faire de la norme. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder pour lui-même une trace de ce qu'il avait été, des configurations, des rebondissements de son esprit. C'était foncièrement personnel et il aurait trouvé dommageable que l'on trouve un but humaniste là où ce n'était qu'une chronique de son humanité.


	22. Abhorrer

Le retour à la vie quotidienne ne fut pas abhorrant mais ce qui avait été vécu, là-bas, en Italie, laisserait des traces. Dans leurs coeurs et dans leurs chairs, dans leurs esprits, dans ce qu'ils seraient désormais, quelque chose avait changé. On ne penserait plus le temps de la même façon. Entre les ruines d'un empire qui se voulait éternel et les pages d'un carnet par essence éphémère, on s'était demandé ce qu'il resterait de soi. Il était entendu qu'il ne resterait rien. Mais cela n'importait pas et l'on vit ce qui comptait vraiment. Rien n'avait changé. Tout avait changé.


End file.
